Remote services can offer a manner in which control systems at a site can be monitored remotely and controlled. Successful remote service systems may depend upon the accuracy of the data collected from the remote site and being able to collect the site data without disturbing the site control system network. For example, remote services can include data collection and allow an operator to take control of a remote computer or virtual machine over a network connection.
A remote operator (e.g., a technician, user) of a field site may be responsible for identifying and correcting errors within the system network of the site. In order to perform these tasks, however, a remote operator must rely upon the data provided by the network. The amount of data provided by the network, however, may be substantial or numerous, and/or may include a number of errors which in turn can make it difficult for a remote operator to understand the data and repair the errors.
While collecting the data from the site, there may instances of additional subscriptions, which can add an additional load on the control system network. The additional subscription may lead to slowness or a failure of the control system network. Early detection of control system misbehaviors may assist in the deployment and remote service team to suggest the network loading and data collections based on the control system capability.
In previous approaches, the remote operator may be provided with a tuning mechanism to tune in certain parameters to correct errors or problems within the system. However, in such an approach it may be time consuming and/or difficult for the remote operator to review the data, diagnose the error or problem, and implement a solution.